<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>keep my heart at your place by tr-ash (ViscountFox)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608354">keep my heart at your place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViscountFox/pseuds/tr-ash'>tr-ash (ViscountFox)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben is alive, Dave Is Alive, Dave and Klaus are already together, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Good Sibling Ben Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Klaus gets the love he deserves, Klaus is happy and in love, Klaus makes jewelry, M/M, Modern David "Dave" Katz, Sober Klaus Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViscountFox/pseuds/tr-ash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just thinking ‘bout you. How much I love you.” He presses a chaste kiss to Dave’s shoulder before peeking over it, pleased to see him grinning down at the counter. He loves Dave’s smile.<br/>Dave puts his knife down, licking any stray butter off his fingers before turning in Klaus' hold, wrapping his arms around him to clasps his hands together on the small of Klaus' back. He smiles down at him, soft and indulgent. “Yeah? I think about that a lot too.”<br/>“Yeah?”<br/>“Yeah.” They grin at each other like idiots and Klaus doesn’t even care. He’s in love, he’s allowed to act a little stupid sometimes.</p><p>Or.</p><p>I try to give Klaus all the happiness he deserves before the rest of his family ruin it by ending the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>keep my heart at your place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey so most of this is just pure dave/klaus fluff with a side of brother bonding because I wanted to write something soft and nice. don't worry, i'm still working on 'my heart is gold but my hands are cold' but here's a break from the angst. please enjoy and don't be afraid to ask questions :)<br/>also there's gonna be some links for klaus' outfits throughout if you wanna click on those</p><p>title is from Losing You by Wonho and I recommend you go listen to it because it's a perfect dave/klaus song and just a beautiful song anyway. thank u</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>On the 17th of March 2019, Klaus wakes up to the harsh sound of curtains being pulled open followed by the blinding light of 7am washing across his face.</p><p>"You're a real bastard, you know that?" Klaus grumbles into his pillow, voice still hoarse from sleep. Dave chuckles quietly from his place by the window, probably already fully dressed and caffeinated because Dave is a disgusting morning person. He's always awake before Klaus.</p><p>"I know." Dave says, all fond amusement. His voice gets closer as he sits on the bed by Klaus' legs. His hand reaches up to run gently through Klaus' bedhead and Klaus damn near goes boneless, a content sigh leaving him despite the early hour. "But you're the one who wanted to go to the farmer's market today."</p><p>Klaus releases a loud groan before hauling himself up into a sitting position, letting the duvet fall off his naked shoulders and pool in his lap.</p><p>"Is it too late to change my mind?" He runs his hands down his face, scratching at his facial hair as he tries to wake himself up. He usually sleeps in for another hour at least.</p><p>“Yep!” Dave says cheerfully and Klaus glares at him halfheartedly for his stupid early morning enthusiasm. Dave darts forward to press a tender kiss to his forehead and Klaus’ ire disappears, replaced by a happy hum. “Come on, I’ll make you some coffee while you get ready. Ben will be here soon and you know he’ll tackle you if he finds you still in bed.”</p><p>Unfortunately, Dave is right. It’s not like his brother hasn’t done it before and as much as Klaus loves Ben, last time he ended up with a bruised elbow and a broken lamp.</p><p>“Ugh, fine.”</p><p>Dave leaves the bedroom and Klaus drags himself out of his warm sheets. He pads over to the bathroom to go through his morning routine, shivering as his bare feet touch the cold tile floor, before making his way over to their shared wardrobe. He goes for something casual, <a href="https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2774286">wine red skinny jeans with a loose floral crop top</a>, and then sits himself at his mirror to get started on his makeup. Once he’s finished with his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, Klaus finally leaves the bedroom to join Dave in the joint kitchen/living room. Their little cottage is small but spacious, with most of it being open plan, and it comes with a cozy back garden that Ben and Dave adore and nurture whenever they can.</p><p>Klaus loves the home they’ve built here together.</p><p>Dave is in the kitchen, humming to himself as he butters a piece of toast, a steaming cup of coffee already set on the table in Klaus’ favourite mug. The early morning light beams through the kitchen window, illuminating Dave’s dark blonde curls and turning his tanned skin golden. He’s backlit by the sun and it makes him look otherworldly, something too good and precious for this world. Klaus stands and watches him for a while, his chest feeling warm and full and light. He never, even in his most sacred and treasured dreams, thought he would have this. A warm house and a loving partner, a grasp of his powers and a close relationship with one of his brothers, a stable drug free life. After everything he had to deal with as a child, the torment from his father and the lack of control over his powers that lead to his spiral into drugs, it’s hard to believe he’s managed to get where he is now. If it wasn’t for Dave and Ben, Klaus is sure he’d be rotting in some dirty alley by now. He’s so goddamn grateful that they believed in him enough, loved him enough, to stick around and actually help when shit got hard. And it was fucking hard, by far the most difficult thing he’s had to do. Battling through the withdrawals and the cravings whilst trying to get some control over the powers he’s hated his entire life. It was a difficult and long journey but it was so fucking worth it, to have what he has now. He wouldn’t give this up for all the drugs in the world. Five years sober and he’s the happiest he’s ever been.</p><p>“Hey, gorgeous.” Dave’s gentle voice brings him back out of his head and he blinks a couple of times to clear his thoughts, focusing on Dave smiling at him over his shoulder.</p><p>“Hey.” He rasps back, clearing his throat. He starts making a beeline for the coffee.</p><p>“What’s got you so spacey?” Dave asks, turning his attention back to his task just as the toaster pops with more slices. Klaus hums, taking a delicate sip of his coffee before putting it back on the table to cool a little more. He turns to his boyfriend, sliding his hands around his waist and resting his head in between his shoulder blades, feeling clingy.</p><p>“Just thinking ‘bout you. How much I love you.” He presses a chaste kiss to Dave’s shoulder before peeking over it, pleased to see him grinning down at the counter. He loves Dave’s smile.</p><p>Dave puts his knife down, licking any stray butter off his fingers before turning in Klaus’ hold, wrapping his arms around him to clasps his hands together on the small of Klaus’ back. He smiles down at him, soft and indulgent. “Yeah? I think about that a lot too.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah.” They grin at each other like idiots and Klaus doesn’t even care. He’s in love, he’s allowed to act a little stupid sometimes.</p><p>They finally sit down for a quiet breakfast of toast and coffee and not even five minutes after they’ve finished washing the dishes, Ben comes flailing loudly through the front door (because Ben is a complete disaster despite how put together he acts). “You better be ready, Klaus!” He yells, coming round the corner and into the living room. Klaus gives him the stink eye from where he’s sat on the couch, fighting with his shoes to get them on his feet because he never undoes the laces. Dave, of course, is already ready to go, hovering behind the sofa with Klaus’ messenger bag on his shoulder.</p><p>“Gimme two seconds, jesus.”</p><p>They set off a couple of minutes later, Dave and Klaus walking with their hands joined, Ben chattering on from Klaus’ other side. Luckily, the market is held in one of the empty fields down the road from the little collection of cottages they’re a part of so they don’t have to take Dave’s or Ben’s car and the weather is pleasant enough for March. It takes fifteen minutes to get there and it’s already bustling, colourful stalls and the smell of fresh produce filling the area. They try to come whenever they can, especially with Ben getting more into cooking lately and it really helped with Klaus’ little jewelry business when he first started, it was a good opportunity to build connections with other businesses and he’s had his own stall here a couple of times. It’s always a good way to spend the morning.</p><p>They start walking around the different stalls, admiring the wares and exchanging pleasantries with those they’ve become familiar with. They stuff themselves with free samples, spend far too long trying different cheeses, ask too many questions about bread and argue about which honey to buy only to end up with a different jar each. By the time lunch rolls around and they start heading home, they’re laden with paper carrier bags and Ben’s pockets are full of various business cards. Once back at the cottage, Dave and Klaus pack everything away while Ben starts putting together some sort of salad to go with the fresh pies they bought for lunch. A little while later, sitting at their kitchen table with his two most favourite people, Klaus is once again in awe of the life he’s built, scraped together from nothing. He’s finally in a place where he can be happy and he’d do anything to protect it, to keep that happiness. He’s not going to let anything take that from him again.</p><p>It’s hours later and they’re all relaxing in the living room, Ben settled with a book in the armchair and Klaus draped over Dave on the couch, dozing. The radio is on low and occasionally Dave will sing along to whatever song is playing, whispering the lyrics playfully into Klaus’ ear to make him laugh. It’s calm and peaceful and everything Klaus never knew he wanted. It’s bliss.</p><p> </p><p>And then the phone rings.</p><p> </p><p>They all perk up like meerkats, looking towards the kitchen where the phone hangs on the wall, cutting through the tranquil silence of the house. Klaus hauls himself up with a sigh and an annoyed “I’ll get it.” before making his way over to the kitchen and answering the still ringing phone.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Master Klaus?”</p><p>“Pogo?” Klaus blinks and looks over at Ben, now sitting straight in his chair, watching Klaus with furrowed brows.</p><p>“Yes. I’m sorry to call so unexpectedly but I have some terrible news.” Pogo sounds mournful and hesitant and Klaus starts to wonder if something has happened to one of his siblings.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“It’s your father. He suffered a heart attack last night.” Klaus leans against the kitchen wall in relief. At least it’s not about someone he actually gives a shit about. “I’m sorry to say that he didn’t make it.”</p><p> </p><p>Huh.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Well, um, thanks for letting me know, I guess.” He doesn’t know what else to say. His tormenter is finally dead and he’s not going to pretend to be sad about it.</p><p>“I’d very much appreciate it if you could attend a memorial for him next week, on the 24th. I’ll be calling the rest of your siblings but if you would please inform Master Ben of the news, I’d be thankful.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah, sure. I’ll see you there I guess?” At the very least, it’s an opportunity to see all his siblings gathered in the same place. They say their goodbyes before Klaus hangs up and walks quietly back to the living room to collapse on the couch next to Dave.</p><p>“What did Pogo want?” Ben asks.</p><p>“Well, it seems that dear old daddy has finally kicked the bucket.”</p><p>“Oh.” Ben breathes out, slumping in his seat. Klaus watches the emotions play over his face. They sit in silence.</p><p>“You okay?” Dave asks quietly, placing a comforting hand on his knee. Klaus gives him a soft smile in return.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. You know how much of a bastard Dad was to us. I’m not sad to see him go. It’s just a bit of a shock I suppose. Figured the ass would live forever.” Ben snorts at that, resting his head on the back of his chair.</p><p>“If anyone could figure out immortality, it’d be Reggie.” Klaus hums.</p><p>“Well Pogo said they’re having a memorial next week, the whole family. You in?”</p><p>“Well, it’d be nice to see everyone again. And maybe empty out the rest of my room. There’s some books I left behind.”</p><p>“Cool. So I guess we’re going back to The Academy. Oh joy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so i hope you enjoyed this first chapter and a little insight in to the life Klaus is living now. this'll probably be a casual thing for me so don't expect quick updates, sorry.<br/>anyway, here's some links to what I imagine Klaus and Dave's cottage to look like; <a href="https://cdn.mos.cms.futurecdn.net/PMXWxMcWeey79A37tTivrL-768-80.jpg">here</a> and <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ff/86/a0/ff86a0378292edcb72a78fadec0f7833.jpg">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>